Team Dalor Wikia
Team Dalor Team Dalor (known less frequently as the Harambe squad) is a group of Medieval Memers consisting of Fiona, Dal, Angela, Gustavo, Justine, Patrick, Jenn, Dan, Hunter, Eliot, Hang, Jesse, Dominic, Charlie, Terrence, Jonas, Sylus, Max, Peter, Beth, Kiley, and Amber. The group originally had a hierarchy system which dubbed some primary rats, some secondary, and some gays, but memers constantly drifted in and out of certain levels so it's literally just bullshit to have them. Marius is occasionally forced to tag along against his will.i.am. The group has been active since the year 3,021 BC and has since been labeled by the United States, Canada, Russia, Alderaan, India, Jupiter, Japan, the Principality of Sealand, Toys R Us, Justine's bathroom, and Lithuania as a terrorist organization. It is commonly believed that Team Dalor formed from igneous rock below the earth's crust, but many scientists argue that it spawned from lonely cancerous cells in the year 1952. The latter claim, however, is more commonly believed as Team Dalor is indeed a cancer. In modern days, the group has been subject to many controversies and scandals including the Sub7 virus, ebola, 9/11, soggy memes, and Patrick. Their main mode of transportation is the Millennium Dalcon. History Team Dalor is most likely to have materialized during the sack of Rome in the year 1826, the same year that your mother declared independence from Nigeria. It formed in a matter similar to mitosis in that several memes multiplied asexually, resulting in a mass of cancer. Dal joined the group in the year 1995 and was elected as the Supreme Leader Lord, as he was the coolest. The squad fought several wars leading up to the current day and has since lost many soldiers. There were several lucky ones, however; a good example is Hang as he lost only the bottom chunk of his right leg. Today, he waddles from point A to point B. Dan suffered a blow to his mustard glands and is now made entirely of mayonnaise. The summer of 2016 was indeed lit, but ended abruptly when the Pat War started against North Korean Dictator Pat Scat Clit Pork. The war still rages to this day, but the squad makes frequent use of its Gus Bot which can fire lasers out of its ass, mouth, and weave. This strategy has been proven effective as its menacing siren draws attention from the entire cafeteria population. Plans for the Future Team Dalor plans to erect erection statues for future generations to be offended by and likely achieve world peace in the process. Solving world hunger, according to Fiona, is "a bit of a long shot". Enemies Team Dalor has enemies in the masses, but the most prevalent are evil clown boy Jokah, North Korean Dictator Pat Scat Clit Pork, Gwenpai, and the ATV Nazi. Bases of operations Team Dalor uses many locations as their bases of operations. These locations include Dal's Epic Lair, Justine's Squishy Meadow, Hunter's Humble Home, Patrick's Rock, Amber's Orange Castle, the Schmandlot, the Musty Mall, the Wicked Spooky Wind Force Complex, and a goofy hole. Quizzes Want to find out which memer you are? Click here! Want to find out which bad guy you are? Click here! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse